A rice cooking process of an electric rice cooker generally comprises four stages: a rice soaking stage, a heating stage, a boiling stage and a rice stewing stage. Different heating powers are adopted by different stages.
A bottom temperature sensing bulb is disposed at a bottom of a main body of the electric rice cooker and can sense a bottom temperature in real time. A controller may judge which stage of the electric rice cooker is in at present by acquiring a temperature of the bottom temperature sensing bulb. For example, for some electric rice cooker, when temperature of the bottom temperature sensing bulb<60° C., the electric rice cooker is in the rice soaking stage; when 60° C.≤temperature of the bottom temperature sensing bulb≤80° C., the electric rice cooker is in the heating stage; when 80° C. <temperature of the bottom temperature sensing bulb≤120° C., the electric rice cooker is in the boiling stage; and when temperature of the bottom temperature sensing bulb>120° C., the electric rice cooker is in the rice stewing stage.